I will Always Love You
by Fawhead
Summary: Raven and Garfield's life is going perfect. But when a mysterious black figure nearly kills him, to save her love Raven is forced to take a step that leaves the Titans shaken. And a new wave of evil rises. BBXRAE, lighter RobXStar and maybe CyXBee
1. Chapter 1: The Gift

**I will always love you**

This is my first fanfic so please help me improve.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the TT.**

 **the titans are not "teens" anymore.**

 **Given below is brief description of each one of them (in case you have any confusion) :**

 **RAVEN/RACHEL :** she's 25 now. Her skin is not that pale anymore, also her violet hair is now Till her shoulders with beautiful curls in them. She's now used to Them as she figured it out, garfield loved them. She now wears a white leotard and cloak.

 **BEASTBOY/GARFIELD :** he is now Changeling. And is 25. He is tall,muscular and of course handsome, his uniform is white coloured with a red strip on both the sides going vertically, with a silver utility belt. It has been 7 years since he Raven started a relationship.

 **CYBORG/VICTOR** : he is 27 now. It has been 3 years since he and Karen started a relationship.

 **ROBIN/RICHARD** : He is 26 now. And works under the name of Nightwing. It has been over two years since he and Starfire got hitched.

 **STARFIRE/KORIAND'R:** She is 26 now. She and Dick got married over two years ago, and is now one month pregnant.

 **Chapter 1: the gift**

It was twilight,the birthday girl was wearing a beautiful violet coloured dress that just matched her beautiful hair, which was blowing with the slow breeze.

In front of her was her green skinned boyfriend standing on his knees with a ring in his hands.

"Rae... I love you more than anything in this world...and I want to spend the rest of my life by q

With you...um...Raven...will you marry me." Raven's face lit up with joy as Gar completed the sentence.

"I...I'd love to. " Said Raven as their lips met."Happy birthday sweetheart. " Said Gar, breaking the kiss.

They were still in each other's arms when they heard the T-Car and an extremely happy Kori jumping out of it.

"You called them?" asked Raven.

"Sort of." replied her her green skinned boyfriend.

"Oh,friends Raven and Garfield,I am the most delighted for the both of you. " Said Kori,squeezing both of them in her arms. "You sure are,Kori. " Said Gar, while finding a way to breathe. As soon as she realised that Gar and Raven were about to die,due to lack of oxygen, she released them.

"You finally Did it Grass Stain." Said Vic patting Gar's back. He replied with a large, proud film.

Raven and Kori were talking about their dresses for the wedding when Dick came in. "congratulations you two. so when is the wedding?"

" Oh yes! Please tell us. " Asked Dick's curious wife.

"how about,next month?" Asked Gar wrapping his arms around his fiancé. "sounds great to me." Replied Raven.

This whole month Raven surprisingly found herself spending more time shopping than meditating.

Dick found making the guest list better than tracking down the villains. Gar wasn't getting tired of choosing a 'perfect dress' for himself. And Vic was to busy choosing the menu, to think about anything else.

Soon the titans found them thinking more about the wedding than fighting crime(after Dick and Kori's Tamaranians wedding.)

...and finally the big day arrived.

Well here it is my, first chapter.

 **Reviews needed.**

 **Fawhead.**


	2. Chapter 2: At The Last Moment

**Disclaimer : I don't own the TT.**

 **Chapter 2 : At The Last Moment.**

Everything was just perfect. The roof along with the rest of the tower was decorated beautifully. The wedding was to be held at the roof, and the reception would be in the tower. And all the decoration was done by Starfire.

" the decoration is just flawless. " said one of the guests, who was heard by Dick Grayson, who was on his way to meet the bride. As a proud smile took over his face, he kept walking.

"Its me. " said Dick.

As the door opened, he saw a red haired young woman, dressed in a shiny,back less, golden coloured gown standing in front of him.

"You look beautiful. " he said, giving a tender kiss on her cheeks.

"thank you. " she replied, as a blush crept over her face.

" do you not wish to see the bride." said Kori, as she moved aside

Dick's eyes found themselves immediately resting on a young woman staring at a mirror who turned around to face him. Her violet hair was tied up in a bun with a few strands of hair daintily hanging over the side of her face.

She wore a pure white, strapless gown that parted from the front with a short train behind her. Her hands were covered with her white gloves and wore a beautiful silver necklace and high-heels.

"Oh, doesn't she look like an angel from the heaven. " exclaimed Kori. "She does, indeed. " replied Dick.

Thank you, both of you. But I feel that this gown exposes more of my gray skin." said Raven, with a confused look on her face. "Oh you look the gorgeous, in it." exclaimed Kori.

"Well its almost time." said Dick, interrupting the girls.

" then you both must proceed. I shall meet you there." said Kori as she left the room.

"Shall we." said Dick as he lifted his forth arm. Raven nodded as she placed her hand on his arm.

He saw a confused look on her face. "What's troubling you."Raven looked at the floor and answered. "Nothing."

"You know, you're terrible at lying." he said. "I'm confused." she said. "About what?" he asked.

"What if Gar backs off at the final moment. What if we are not able to love each other in the future,as we do now?"she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Do you any of that will happen? Or does it matter now? He asked with an assured look on his face."you do know me the best." she said with a smile, as Dick nodded.

Everything was set. The guests had arrived and so did the much awaited couple.

Garfield Logan, dressed in a smart black suit with a white dress shirt and bow tie, was standing on the stage. Besides him was Victor stone, the best man.

Dick walked Raven down the aisle. As they reached Gar, Dick said "All yours." handing raven to him. Gar replied with a smile.

"Garfield, Raven, please step forward and extend your hands to each other." said the priest. The bride and groom did as they were told.

Gar was about to pull Raven's veil, when the titan alarm went off.

"Ah! Not today." complained Gar. "The lives of the innocent people are more important. Aren't they?" said Raven, convincing him.

"Yes, we shall do the kicking of the butt fast and then continue with the rituals." said Kori."Um...Kori, you know you're pregnant, right?" said Vic, in a confused tone.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" asked Kori.

"Coz we're going on a battle." said Vic, who was still confused.

"oh, do not worry friend Victor we tamaranians are a warrior race, and such fights do not affect our child, and the only thing that does is the improper intake of proper nutrients. And I do think that I am having a nutrition rich diet. So, there is no reason for you to do the worrying." she said assuring him.

"Lets go." ordered Dick.

The Titans hurried, and changed into their uniforms and left the tower.

As soon as they reached the crime scene, the Titans saw a new figure. He was almost seven and a half feet tall, muscular and black. It looked as if he was dipped into black paint.

As he turned around, he noticed the Titans. "Well, the Titans, I was expecting you." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Nightwing, in a scary tone.

"Knowing my name won't help, I'm still gonna destroy you." replied the black figure.

"Don't tell me I missed my wedding for someone who only knows how to talk tall." commented Gar.

"Oh I won't disappoint you." the black guy said.

"For the last time, who are you? " commanded Raven, giving a frightening glare.

"Only for your little curious minds. I am Knut, and I'm gonna destroy you." he said, getting ready for the attack.

"Titans GO!" commanded Nightwing, as they charged on him.

Starfire flew across him shooting star bolts, which he dodged easily. He then dissolved in the ground and moved towards her with a rapid speed. Before she could even notice, he was behind her, and sent black waves towards her, knocking her down.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon right into his abdomen, but it didn't seem to have made any damage to Knut. Cyborg after a few milliseconds noticed that something grabbed his arm. The next thing he knew was, that he was lying on the ground.

Nightwing took out his bow staff and was about to smash it in his face, but Knut got hold of the staff. He twirled it in mid-air and threw it. Nightwing took a somersault and and kicked right into Knut's face, he took a few steps backwards and said "Impressive." Dick didn't care to reply, and with full force, ran towards him, but Knut grabbed his hand and threw him like cricket ball. He was about to crash into the building, when he noticed a black force field around him, it was Raven.

"That's it!" she said, placing Dick down. She then covered Knut with black orb, and smashed him in a building, then lifted him up in the air and crashed him in the ground. Knut rose, and lifted his hands, his palms facing the sky and a black energy started flowing from his hands. Soon an army of Knuts was standing in front of the Titans.

"He reminds of Billy Numerous." said Cyborg, sighing.

Titans charged over the Knuts. They were all as powerful as him.

Starfire was holding Cyborg with a hand, and shooting laser from her eyes. Cyborg, with his free hand was shooting his sonic cannon at them. While she was shooting lasers from her eyes.

Nightwing was using his latest gadget, 'the electric staff'. It could smash as well as give frightening shocks to the opponent. It was the staff's first try, and it turned to be a great weapon. Nightwing came smashing all the Knuts.

Changeling turned into the beast and went smacking through the black beings.

Raven trapped the Knuts in her black force field smashed them in the ground.

The Titans seemed to be winning against Knut, but during Gar's battle, he turned into a bear and charged on them, just then he felt something through the left region of his chest. It was the worst pain he had ever felt, he led out a loud roar(I Think bears roar), and changed back into his normal form. He could see the world in front of him getting more blur past every second, and finally it all blacked out.

As Raven saw this, a black aura surrounded her"That's enough!" she said, and the aura wiped off each and every around. Soon only the five Titans were left. She hurried back to spot where the former Beast Boy lay unconscious. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she held "wake up Gar, you idiot, you can't leave me like this, you have to wake up! Please Gar wake up, I beg you." she said, as she placed her forehead on his shoulder, weeping.

"The T-Car is here lets hurry him back to the Tower." said Vic, whose tears had started sliding down his eye. The others did as they were told.

Raven and Gar were getting married today, this was supposed to turn out to be the best day of their lives. But instead, turned out to be the worst.

Knut stood on a brick road which was in between of the magma lake."the task is complete." he said standing in front of a creepy throne, on which sat a lady with an olive green cloak.

"Very well." she replied.

"I hope you remember about my reward." he said.

"Of course I do." came the reply from her.

 **Oooooooh! Beast Boy is dyeing, but don't worry, something will happen**.

 **Reviews needed.**

 **Fawhead**


	3. Chapter 3: Mandragora

**Disclaimer:** **unfortunately,** **I don't** **and never will** **own the T** **een Titans.**

 **Chapter 3: Mandragora.**

The Titans hurried Gar into the Med Bay. His heartbeat was dropping past every second, Vic was taking out the dart from his heart, while the others were constantly looking at the monitor.

Rage and pain were growing stronger, knowledge and wisdom were trapped in their own realms, happy had just vanished, she was nowhere to be found. And love and timid had converged forming a raven with a grey leotard and deep pink cloak, there a havoc was created in Raven's mind. She placed the tip of her fingers on her forehead and closed her eyes, and chanted,"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"but she wasn't able to concentrate, because every time she closed her eyes a picture of a bloody Gar came in front of her. Raven was now crying even harder.

Kori couldn't see her friends in so much pain, since there was nothing she could do for Gar, she went to Raven. "Everything will be alright friend, have faith." she said, placing her hands on Raven's shoulder.

Dick's mind had received an idea "Raven you can heal him with your powers." he exclaimed. "I can't. To heal him I need to concentrate, find my centre and for all this I need to calm my mind, which is not its current state, there's chaos going on in it." she said, still crying. "Well, you could still try." said Dick sounding a little bitter. She couldn't believe that these words came out of his mouth, the person she claimed to be the one who knew her the best. Each Titan was in pain Cyborg had lost his best buddy, starfire had lost her little brother, Nightwing had lost his friend but Raven's loss was above all, she had lost the person who made her smile, taught her that like the others she could also feel love, do love, made her see what no one saw in her, beauty **.** Why did she have to lose everybody who loved her back, first Arella, then the monks of Azarath and now her fiancé, Gar.

"What do you think I am doing, standing here and faking tears on my nearly dead boyfriend. The reason I'm not trying is because I'm afraid that rather than improving his condition my powers could worsen it. I thought we shared a bond, but I was wrong. Piss off Robin!" she yelled and stormed out of the room. He heard this name after a very long time, he had hurt her indeed, it felt like he broke the unbreakable, the trust of his sister.

"I did not expect this from you Richard." said Kori with a disappointed look on her face and went after Raven. The woman he loved was now disappointed in him, he felt miserable.

Raven stood before a door with GARFIELD AND RAVEN labelled on it, she rubbed her hands over his name and felt it. As the door opened she went into the room that was meant be hers and his, she could still feel his presence, this was the room in which they meant to spend their first night as husband and wife. She saw an opened wardrobe in front of her, which contained a beautiful white, bridal dress and a smart bow-tie suit. She could not take it anymore, as her knees touched the ground she began to sob harder than ever, resulting all the things around her to fly and crash, but nothing was happening to the dresses. Just then Kori came in.

"I'm sorry I did not take the permission, but I was too worried." she exclaimed reaching the empath. Raven didn't reply, she was crying hard.

"I know friend Raven that this would purely be my foolishness to tell you not to cry, if it was Richard, I Would also do the same, but this not me we are talking about, it is you my friend. You do not understand Raven, but you are our strength, if you breakdown we all fall apart. You have to be brave Raven, for me, for Richard, for Victor" she paused "for Garfield." she had now understood the meaning of these words, she hugged Kori and began sobbing.

"It would be wise to give you a moment alone." with that the alien princess left the room.

Those words left a huge impact on Raven, nothing was crashing or flying anymore. Kori was correct, she had to be brave, she couldn't just sit here and do nothing while her fiancé was dying, she had to find a way to save him.

Raven went into the room that was made three years back, because of her undying love for books. It was the gallery, it had every book that belonged to the titans, right from Starfire's cooking guides to Beast Boy's Marvel comics. Also a wall was devoted for their pictures.

As Raven walked in, the first thing that caught her eyes was the Titan couple photograph, it was taken last year on valentine's day. It had Cyborg and Bumble Bee on far left, then Beast boy and Raven and next to them Starfire and Nightwing.

"We looked so happy, oh, Azar! what has happened." she thought and started searching for a book with a cure. She was searching the shelf when she came across a diary with GarXRae labelled on it. She immediately remembered that it was an album the empath and the shape shifter made two years ago. As she opened it, she saw a picture of an eighteen year old couple, the girl had pale skin with short violet hair and eyes and the boy was green with elf ears and emerald eyes. He was holding her waist and were sharing their first passionate kiss. Raven realized it was the picture of their first date.

 **Flashback**

 **It was new year's eve and** **R** **aven and** **B** **east** **B** **oy's first date, a we** **ek** **ago** **they** **had** **started their relationship.**

 **"So what are we gonna do?" asked Raven, in a black dress with a brown overcoat, black stockings and pointed boots. "I've got it all planned." said Beast Boy, dressed in a black overcoat, a pair of jeans and boots.**

 **"I'm impressed!" exclaimed his girlfriend. "I'll give you a perfect date** **,** **babe." he said, grinning.**

 **"Don't call me babe."** **the empath said.**

 **"We're here." the changeling exclaimed. "I-ice skating." she said in awe. "Yup!" he said turning to Raven, who looked frightened.**

 **"So our little Ravie-vavie doesn't know how to ice-skate." he said teasing her.**

 **"Hey! nobody is perfect."** **replied** **the empath.**

 **"Don't worry I'll teach you." he said assuring her. "You will?!" said Raven,** **as Gar nodded.**

 **"Now come on!" he said, as they put on their skates. Raven was a good student, as she learn** **ed** **the art soon, not to mention what a great teacher she had. Soon they were dancing as gracefully as a pair of swans, the world around them seemed to melt** **away.** **T** **hey seemed to be lost in each other's eyes, but they had stop because they couldn't ignore how loud their stomachs were howling.**

 **"It was really fun." exclaimed Raven.**

 **"Yeah,** **but** **I'm really hungry lets go and get some food." he said, taking** **her hand.**

 **They went to a coffee shop named 'Madam Puddifoot's' "its my favourite café." said Raven.**

 **"I know." he said, grinning.**

 **"We're you stalking me?" She asked, suspiciously.**

 **"Sort of." said Beast Boy sheepishly.**

 **They spent almost two hours at the café, talking. Both of them could feel the warmth, they did not want to leave instead keep talking looking into each other's eyes. Finally they decided to leave, when Raven looked at the wall clock.**

 **"This was the best** **night** **of my life." she said, wrapping her arm around his. He gave her a warm smile and said, "I'm glad it was. Now lets take a picture to remember our first date." they found a man who seemed to be in his mid-fifties, he had partially white hair and wore spectacles, he was wearing a blue checked shirt and a pair of cream coloured pants. They asked him to take their picture. They posed for the photo, suddenly Gar wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips, and photograph was taken. "I love you, Rae." he said breaking the kiss. "I love you too, Garfield." was her reply. "You two remind me when I was your age, just as passionate as you. By the way, beautiful picture." said the man, handing camera to them.**

 **End flashback**

Raven pressed the diary against her chest and began sobbing again. Suddenly she saw a shadow towards her right moving really fast, she turned around and asked "who there?!" and a book fell down. As she bent down to pick it up she found something on the open page, it read,

 **Mandragora, an ancient dark witch has the power to heal the hurt, bring back the lost and make the clock reverse. But for his** **/her** **desires to come true one must fulfil her wish. Mandragora can be** **summoned** **by the following ritual:**

 **1\. Spread the sirius powder in clockwise direction.**

 **2\. Place a bronze goblet with minerva powder in the centre of the circle.**

 **3\. Add three petals of animagus flower to the goblet.**

 **4\. Move a step backwards from the goblet and chant the mantra** **Mandragora Periculum Lumos.**

"Summoning Mandragora can save Gar's life." said passion.

"But you do remember what she did to the three realms." said knowledge.

"But you can't let your love die because of you." said pain.

"Raven, we all know how much you love Gar, but lets not forget what is correct. We our your mind Raven but this decision is to bemade by your heart." advised wisdom.

"We agree." said love, timid, knowledge, brave and happy, who had just appeared.

"Save him." whispered passion.

"I have to save him." thought Raven, as she ran towards her room.

Raven did as directed in the book, finally she moved a step backwards from the goblet and chanted "Mandragora periculum lumos."

Suddenly a portal opened and strong winds started blowing from it and a woman emerged, she wearing an olive green cloak. As she removed her hood, her dirty green robe could be seen. She had greyish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Her eyes were yellow, as were her teeth and wore a thick rope of pebbles around her neck. She was Mandragora.

As she stepped forward the portal closed and she started singing a song.

 **Come seek me & gain what you have lost**;

 **I can give you what you desire most.**

 **But beware for this you shall perform a task;**

 **And give me something for what I ask.**

 **But past an hour- the prospect's black;**

 **Too late, I'm gone, I won't come back.**

"What is it, that you ask to fulfil my wish?" asked Raven, a bit anxious.

"You." said Mandragora, pointing towards the empath.

"What?!" asked Raven, really confused.

"You see dear, I can save your loved ones life if you decide to leave this world behind and come with me forever. In other words, I want you to become my possession." exclaimed the witch.

"But-but-

"You have an hour dear and the one you love has a bit more than that. The clock's ticking!" she exclaimed, opening the portal and disappeared.

Kori was on her way to the Med Bay when she met a guilty Dick.

"Its all my fault...its all my fault that Gar's in this condition, if only I had a better plan. I even hurt Raven, rather than comforting her, her loss was the greatest of us all, I-I hurt you, I disappointed you. I'm sorry Kori, I'm sorry!" said Dick, who was now sobbing.

"I see you have learnt your lesson. I forgive you Richard." said Kori truthfully, placing her hands over his cheeks. She hated the fact that she loved him so much, that she always ended up forgiving him, rather than punishing him.

He leaned and gave her passionate kiss, they wanted this moment to last forever, but were brought to the reality when they heard their lungs screaming for oxygen. As they pulled away she brought him in a hug.

"I love you." said the former Boy Wonder.

"I love you, too." replied his beautiful wife.

Raven went to Med Bay and found the others were already there.

"The pulse rate is dropping fast, he won't be able to make it, we need a miracle to save him." said Vic, whose biological eye had gone numb because of crying.

"I know a way." said Raven, recalling the incident that happened in her room.

"What?!" others chorused in amazement. The half-demon then filled them in with the whole Mandragora episode.

"So, to save Gar you need to sacrifice yourself to that Mandragora woman." asked Dick, as Raven sighed and nodded.

"But friend you cannot do this." said Kori.

"I agree with her, and do you think it would do any good to him." said Vic.

"But its the only way to save him. She said that I've got only an our to think and Gar's got a bit more than that. I cannot live with the guilt for the rest of my life thinking that I could save him but I didn't. You have lose either of us today, so let it be me." Raven said.

Finally the Empath made the others agree with her decision. Again Mandragora was summoned.

"I agree to your terms, I'll go with you, but I need to say goodbye to my family first." said Raven.

"Very well." was her reply.

Raven went to Kori and hugged her. "I'll miss you. I always loved our girl time. Take good care of yourself and my nephew or niece and tell your kids about their Auntie Raven."

"I will miss you too Raven, I want you to know that I have only one sister, and that is you." exclaimed Kori.

Raven then went to Dick. "I'm sorry Raven, knowing that you were in so much pain I taunted you. And I completely understand if don't want to forgive me, I broke your trust." he said, between the sobs. "I forgive you 'Boy Wonder' and I know that you were going through the same thing as I was, blaming yourself and feeling guilty. We share a bond remember!" she said, bringing him in a hug. "Take care of him for me, will ya." she said as Dick nodded.

After that it was time to say goodbye to Vic. Before she could say anything, he hugged her and said, "I'll miss you little sissy."

"I'll miss you too, big bro! Just take care of yourself and look after the team like a good big brother. I really wanted to see you and Karen get married." she said as he blushed. "Look after him, he's still a bit careless." she said looking towards Gar.

Finally the Azarathean girl went to her green boyfriend. Raven sat beside him on the bed. "You were the most enchanted thing that has ever happened to me, these years with you was the best part of my life." she said, as she pressed her lips against his for the last time. "I will always love you, Garfield Logan, take care." she said and stood up.

"Its time." the empath said to her friends and Mandragora appeared and opened the portal but this time it was not giving off strong winds. Raven gave her family a warm smile and raised her hand in farewell. With that she turned and entered the portal and disappeared with the dark witch.

 **Another chapter's up!**

 **Thank you Ssj Maggie for helping me when my mind stopped giving any idea, without your help I won't be able to complete this chapter.**

 **And if you have read the Harry Potter series then you would be familiar with terms- Madam Puddifoot's,** **Minerva** **, Sirius and Animagus.**

 **Opinions, advices,comments and criticisms are all welcomed! Tell me what you think. Kindly Read and review.**

 **Fawhead.**


	4. Chapter 4: Always Yours

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

 **Chapter 4: Always Yours.**

Minutes after the beloved member of the Titans family vanished in the portal with Mandragora forever, movement was observed in Gar's body. Immediately the others ran towards the bed and looked at the shape-shifter hopefully.

He could listen their voices but the world around him continued to be blacked out. Slowly he came to his senses and opened his eyes, it was still blur but he could make out three figures standing next to him.

"Gar, can you hear me? Gar?" asked Nightwing.

"What happened?" Garfield asked as he massaged his temple and finally everything became clear.

"Well, you got hit right in the heart by Knut." said Cyborg.

"Yeah I do remember a sharp pain in the left side of my chest." said Changeling.

"Oh, friend Garfield we so happy that you are unharmed." said Starfire and hugged him, but it wasn't the bone crushing hug she used to give but very gentle one.

He then analysed the whole room but couldn't find the one person whom he expected to greet him first.

"Where's Raven?" he finally asked and the others exchanged looks.

"She's...not here." said Dick in low voice.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Gar knew something was definitely wrong, "she couldn't just leave me in such condition."

"She told me to give you this." said Kori handing him a folded piece of paper.

Where was she? Why wasn't she there? Did she ditch him in this condition? There were several questions inside his mind and the answer to all of them was contained in that thin, folded sheet of paper.

 **Dear Gar,**

 **You might be wondering why I'm not there. But if I was there, you won't be here and I couldn't let that happen. After that bloody ass, Knut hit you with that dart, your pulse rate dropped, we needed a miracle to save you, well I found one! You see, while I was searching for a cure I came across a book which contained the instructions to summon a witch, Mandragora, she said she could grant my wish if only I gave her what she demanded. And she demanded me. She said if I left this world forever and went with her, only then she would save your life. Your condition was very critical and I couldn't heal you because of the chaos going inside my mind. You were dying and I couldn't save you despite having that power, I felt so guilty and miserable, and so I agreed. I love you more than anything else Gar, and the thought of never having you wake up next to me breaks me, but I guess I'll have to let myself shatter everyday. Funny isn't it, we were meant to be bonded together forever instead we got separated forever. Gar, promise me you'll fulfil all your dreams, all our dreams. Promise me you'll visit Africa and Venice, promise me you'll make Vic like tofu, promise me you'll play every video game that crosses your path, promise me you'll live life just like you wanted, with or without me. Promise me you'll think about me every night before going to bed by looking at the stars. Don't forget me Gar, that's my biggest fear. I hope you'll understand what I did.**

 **Always Yours Raven.**

Tears were sliding down his cheeks, he couldn't believe he lost her forever. "How could you?" he whispered, "how could you let her do this?"

"How could you let her go!" he yelled and Kori started crying hysterically again.

"Gar you're still feeble, you should rest." said Vic.

"No, I gotta find a way to rescue her." Gar said, getting up.

"Gar please, you need to rest." said Dick.

After several attempts and pleading by the others Gar agreed to go sleep. After he drifted into his slumber, the tired Titans went to their rooms to get some rest. But there was one thing they knew, it was going to be a long and sleepless night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Dick and Kori entered their room he buried his face in his hands and landed on the ground. He was experiencing a breakdown.

"It's-all my fault-my plan-I should've-" he said between the sobs when his wife interrupted.

"Shhh," she took his face in her hands, "it was not your fault Richard, it was no one's fault."

"I should've been the one not them." he said.

"Don't," snapped Kori, "don't you dare say that again, do you hear me. Do you have any idea what would become of me and our little bumgorf."

"I can't help but be grateful that it wasn't you." he said and kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Kori,"

"Hmm,"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was sitting in her cell clutching Gar's picture to her chest thinking that did he get the letter? Was he angry with her? Did he understood her? Many questions were swirling in mind and she knew that they will never get an answer.

Sitting there she also noticed that from the moment they entered Mandragora hadn't rested, she was preparing something, Raven wasn't sure what was it.

Then she heard a crack and Knut appeared, what was Knut doing here? The cell wasn't far so she could hear everything.

"I have completed the task," he said, "Where's my reward?"

Mandragora made an uncertain face and said, " What reward?"

"Stop lying," Knut was angry by now, "You told me that if I attacked the Titans and aimed that dart on Changeling and dropped that book so that Raven could summon you. You'd reward me."

"Well it's not that hard to make out," she smirked, "I lied."

Ravens eyes widened with disbelief, "You bloody cheater!" she yelled, "You did all that on purpose. You freaking bitch! It's all because of you! Everyone was correct, you are evil!"

"And I was starting to worry that why it was taking so long for a bright girl like you to discover." Mandragora said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyone who saw Gar would think that he was in a peaceful slumber, but the truth was enclosed by his eyelids.

 **He was standing on a barren land calling out Ravens name when he saw someone with lilac hair, pale skin dressed in a white bridal dress, he immediately realised it was Raven.**

 **"Raven!" he shouted and ran towards her, but as soon as he reached near her he saw that she was crying.**

 **"Raven, are you okay?" he asked but she didn't reply and kept on crying. Then he saw someone approaching them.**

 **She had blonde hair, sea blue eyes and was wearing a sleeveless red coloured dress which showed off her curves. He recognised her at once. Terra.**

 **"T-Terra," he stuttered.**

 **"Yes darling, it's me." she said.**

 **"But I thought you-" he started but Terra interrupted.**

 **"Left the Titans? Yes, but I came back for you, love."**

 **"Quite it Terra. I don't love you, I never did." he spat.**

 **"Too bad the only girl you loved is gone forever, and it's all because of you." she said, venom dripping in her every word.**

 **"You never grew up Beast Boy." said Vic mockingly as he came out of the darkness.**

 **"Why cannot you do anything correctly?" snapped Dick as he appeared just like Vic.**

 **"You are the reason we lost Raven. We hate you." appeared Kori, now they were all standing around him. (typical, right? XP)**

 **"No, that's a lie," he said, "Raven, tell them that's not true."**

 **"Why should I?" she asked, "why should I stop them from saying the truth. Unlike you, I can't lie to my friends."**

 **"Come back to me sweetheart."**

 **"You were always that same old annoying goof."**

 **"You don't deserve to be a Titan."**

 **"You're a Clorgbag Vilkenark."**

 **"You never loved me."**

 **"SHUT UP!" he yelled and placed his hands on his ears, "I said, SHUT UP!"**

His eyes shot open and he was sweating.

'I can't just sit here,' he thought, 'I have to find a way to save Raven.' with that he left for the gallery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came and Dick opened his eyes and saw his wife sound asleep on his chest, he gently picked her up and lay her on the bed. She was so strong yet so delicate. He decided first go check on Gar and then make some breakfast for everyone.

As soon as he entered the Med Bay he saw an empty bed, Gar wasn't there. He panicked and ran towards Vic's room. He was literally pounding on the door and yelling.

"Vic! Vic!" he yelled.

"What the heck man, I just fell asleep." Vic whined.

"Richard, what happened? I heard you shout." asked Kori as she came running.

"Gar, he's not in the Med Bay." he said.

"What?!" others said together. They searched the tower but there was no sign of Gar. Tired, they thought of tracking him and so they went to the common room, but as soon they switched on the computer Gar's face appeared.

"I'll be out for a while to search for a way to rescue Raven. Don't worry." Changeling said. He looked as if he didn't sleep all night.

"When will he learn!" shouted Dick, "that childish attitude. Did you see him? He looked as if he didn't even sleep last night."

"We'll talk to him, let him come home." said Vic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gar parked his car, he and Raven had bought it for themselves. It wasn't fancy like Cyborg and Nightwing's but a normal car. He then started looking for the correct house, after a few seconds he heard woman yell.

"Wally! Lily's doing it again." she yelled.

"Found it." said Gar. As he reached the gate he heard a voice again.

"Just stop her with your magic." the man shouted.

"I'm not gonna use bad luck on our daughter do you hear me." the woman yelled back.

"Okay I'm coming." the man said in defeat. A second later he heard the voice again, "here, it wasn't that difficult." he said.

"Easy for you to say." the woman replied and then Gar rung the doorbell. Kid Flash or now known as The Flash II opened the door.

"Hi Wally," greeted Gar, "heard Jinx yell at you."

"Oh yeah, Lily was running again." replied Wally. Lily was Wally and Jinx's two year old daughter. She had palish skin and bright pink eyes like her mother and fire red hair just like her father. She was a total mix of both her parents. She definitely did have Wally's powers but it was too early to tell that she possessed her mother's magic abilities or not.

"C'mon in." said Wally.

"Hey Jenn, look who's here." he said as Jinx slowly came out of the room and shut the door. She was dressed in casual clothes and instead of that weird hairstyle she had her hair simply pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hi Jinx." greeted Gar.

"You could always call me Jenn, you know." she said

"Nah, I'm cool with Jinx." he said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry we couldn't attend the wedding, Lily was suffering from food poisoning," she said, "by the way, where's Raven? Why didn't she come?"

"She's not here." he said lowly.

"Of course she's not here, she's at the tower, right?" she said.

"No, she's not there either." he said.

"Then where is she?" she was worried by now, "Gar please, you're scaring me."

He then told the two everything that had happened yesterday, how a day which was supposed to bring enormous joy to their life became a day that brought nothing but sorrow.

"No," Jinx whispered as she buried her face in her husband's chest and started crying.

"Jinx I need your help to get to Raven, it's still not too late, she can still be saved. Just let me know if you find something." and with that he said goodbye to the Wests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx was sitting in Lily's room stroking her daughter's cheeks with silent tears rolling down her face when her husband entered.

"She was like a sister to me." she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"We used hangout together, go shopping with Kori," she said, "she helped me pick my wedding dress."

He knelt to the ground and took her hands in his.

"You know, our pain is nothing compared to Gar's. I can't even imagine a day without you in it." he said, she sniffed and nodded.

"Don't you ever leave me." she said and hugged him.

"Why would I? I have to chew your brain everyday," he said, "remember?" she gave a watery chuckle at this.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "now, where would you go if you were that Mandragora?"

Jinx thought, "if I was Mandragora I would..." at this her eyes went wide and something clicked in her mind.

"I love you, Wally. You're the best!" she grabbed his face and kissed him and bolted out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gar was really tired from all the work. He entered the common room and saw a sobbing Starfire, an impatient Nightwing pacing back and forth and a silent Cyborg looking out of the window. He knew he was gonna get into trouble but he didn't care at the moment.

Dick noticed Gar standing at the door, "Well, look who's here," he practically yelled, "a man in his mid twenties who thinks he's still a fourteen or fifteen year-old!"

"Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried sick were?! Look at you, so week! Leaving the house without even informing, and only a message which didn't even tell where you were going!" it took both Vic and Kori to calm him down.

"I told you I was going to find a way to rescue Raven." Gar said in defence.

"Gar Raven's gone!" Dick yelled.

"How easy for you to say!" Gar yelled back, "Well, unlike you I'm not loosin hope."

"Friend Garfield we have already have lost Raven." said Kori, "we cannot loose you."

"No you haven't," Gar said, "we can still save her."

"Gar try and understand, this can't go on," said Vic, "Raven told us herself, she's gone forever."

"No!" Gar shouted, "these words are really simple for you! What would you do if it was Karen, you'd see her lifeless body lying in front of you even then you won't believe it! You guys don't know the pain, because she was my fiancé not yours!"

Vic could slap him right now but remembered Raven's words and sighed and placed his hand on Gar's shoulder and asked, "do you think that Raven can still be saved?"

"Yes." Gar said.

"Then I guess there's enough hope for all of us." Vic said. Suddenly Gar's mobile phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello-hi Jinx-yeah-you did? Great- that'd be awesome-oh, okay-yeah-bye."

"I went to Wally and Jinx's today, to ask Jinx of she knew how to reach Raven and I just received her phone call, she says she does know a way." Gar said, "are you guys coming?"

"I am." said Starfire.

"Count me in." said Cyborg.

"You wouldn't go without me, would you?" said Nightwing.

Within the next hour everything was set, Jinx had arrived.

"Okay guys, I won't able to open the portal for long, it takes a lot of strength to open inter-dimensional portals, so you'll have hurry." Jinx said.

Jinx raised her hands and chanted the mantra. The portal opened and the others quickly jumped in.

~TT~

 **I love CLIFFHANGERS! Sorry for the extreme delay, but I had the chapter complete by first week of March, but then my phone stopped working and I write Fanfics through my phone. So I sent it for repairing but it got formatted so all my work was lost and then the exam season in my school started! I did all this in three days and I barely slept, so I'm gonna go sleep after this! *yawn* I haven't even started writing Prom Dare, so you can pretty much understand my situation. Until next time my sweeties! And don't forget to review!**

 **Fawhead.**


End file.
